Imaginación
by Alairean
Summary: Bella no puede luchar contra su imaginación en la ducha, lo que no sabia es que en uno de sus baños cotidianos disfrutaría tanto.


Me dedicó su mejor sonrisa cuando me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a coger mi neceser. Necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. Volví a la cama y le di un suave beso.

-Volveré enseguida.- le dije contra sus labios.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando vi el radiocasete. Me decidí a cogerlo y la lleve conmigo hasta el baño. Lo conecté y volví a mi habitación

-¿Qué buscas? – me preguntó Edward desde mi cama.

-Un Cd…voy a poner música mientras me ducho. – encontré el disco que estaba buscando y fui de nuevo al baño.

Puse el Cd. El sonido del Rock ahora envolvía la estancia. Movía la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras me desvestía. También me contoneaba. Le di un poco más de volumen, para que cuando estuviese el agua corriendo, también pudiese escucharla. Me debería de ver, como mínimo graciosa estando desnuda y saltando por el baño. Me metí en la ducha, sin dejar de mover la cabeza. Encendí el agua y aparté el chorro de agua de mi hasta que, a los pocos segundos, el agua estaba caliente.

-¡¡Yeah!! – dije, cuando finalizo la canción. Imaginaba como Edward se estaría riendo ahora. Él nunca me había oído hacer este tipo de cosas. El disco pasó a la canción número dos. No recordaba que esa canción estuviese ahí, pero sí recuerdo que mi madre me dijo que era demasiado sensual para mis oídos cuando la escuchó por primera vez.

Limpie mi pelo, moviéndome con la melodía de la canción.

_Y si estuviese contigo ¿Qué harías?_

Inmediatamente recordé a Edward. ¿Qué haría yo si el estuviese aquí conmigo? Mi imaginación contestó a la pregunta.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por mi mente. Veía, a través de la cortina, la sombra de Edward quitándose la ropa. Me muerdo mi labio, tan solo su silueta es lo más hermoso que he visto. Cierro mis ojos, dejando que el agua templada me calme y unas manos frías me agarran de la cintura. Poco a poco van bajando hasta llegar a mis caderas. Su nariz recorre mi nuca y yo bajo la cabeza un poco y aparto mi pelo, dándole permiso.

Ya no es su nariz la que recorre mi piel, sino su boca. La abre, como si estuviera bebiendo de mi piel el agua que corre de la ducha. Sus mano siguen en mis caderas, se abren y luego se cierran, clavando sus dedos, pero sin hacer daño. Yo respiró más sonoramente cuando él hace eso, está tan cerca.

Él me gira, girándome con él, poniendo mi espalda en la pared fría de la ducha. Arqueo mi espalda hacia él. Se acerca más a mí y su boca está ahora en mi cuello. Siento cada parte de su cuerpo. Gimo de placer al sentir tanta proximidad y cuando él muerde sensualmente mi lóbulo mis rodillas flaquean.

Edward me coge de la cintura y me aprisiona entre sus brazos. Me doy cuenta de que he sido demasiado tranquila. Me abro paso y beso con ansias su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello. El ahoga un grito y eso me excita más. Eso ha sido por mi causa. Mis manos, demasiado quietas viajan por su espalda. Primero en la zona de los omoplatos, luego giro las manos, poniendo los dedos en dirección al suelo de la bañera y bajo suavemente, recorriendo su piel, hasta la parte más estrecha de su espalda.

Me besa en los labios con mucha pasión y, mientras lo hace vuelvo a gemir de placer. Dios, ¿Por qué lo hace todo tan perfecto? Me coge de las muñecas y pone mis brazos encima de mi cabeza. Él me mira y me sonríe. Ahora yo soy su prisionera.

Empieza por los labios, me besa, pero ahora parece que se contiene, pero justo antes de separarse de mis labios pone más fiereza. Pasa por mandíbula y luego por mi cuello, se detiene en este y pasa su lengua por mi piel. Yo me arqueo más hacia él.

Estiro una pierna y la enrollo en torno a la suya. Necesito tanto tocarle. Baja por mi clavícula y se detiene en mis senos. Da besos e incluso algún mordisco, que aunque no duelen, hacen que gima de placer y que estalle de excitación.

-¡¡Bella!! – grita Chalie. Esto no es producto de mi imaginación, esto es real…mierda, ¡Charlie me ha escuchado!

Me doy cuenta de cómo estoy, apoyada en la pared con las manos sobre mi cabeza.

-Estoy bien papá. – Charlie no puso más impedimento y se fue

Salí de la ducha rápidamente, y apagué la radio. Mi respiración es agitada, irregular.

Me visto y salgo del baño, olvidándome por completo de todo. Cuando entro en mi cuarto pestañeo varias veces. Ha sido tan real. Dejo el radiocasete en su sitio y levanto la mirada.

No solo Charlie me ha escuchado. Edward levanta su ceja y una comisura de su boca, la que en mi imaginación ha estado tan cerca de mi.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? – me preguntó Edward

Me puse roja en cuanto lo dijo pero, demonios, había valido la pena, y con creces.

* * *

_Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de historias, más sensuales. =D Así que ya me diran._

_¡Un beso!_

aL.


End file.
